dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolas Kamarov (Wildstorm Universe)
The Authority: Scorched Earth Working with Stormwatch for so many years, he was finally promoted to field leader of Stormwatch Prime. When Skywatch became overrun with aliens, Winter piloted the orbital platform into the Sun to kill the aliens and save Earth from the alien infestation, where is was presumed he died. However his energy-absorbing powers allowed him to survive, evolving his consciousness to spread thorough out the Sun to give it sentience. His experience trapped him in scorching agony, driving him insane and desperate to find someone who could kill him to prevent him from destroying more. As such he started trying to destroy the Earth by accelerating the Sun's life cycle to induce a supernova and provoke Earth's superhumans into retaliating. The Authority confronted Nikolas and then chose to imprison him inside a cage within the heart of the Sun, since destroying him would also destroy all life on Earth.''Authority: Scorched Earth'' Rebirth Sometime after, the Authority's new Doctor, Habib bin Hassan, informed Jackson King that he could do what his predecessor could not and return Winter to life. He brought Winter's soul into a slightly younger cloned body. Winter's soul was also tethered to his dead teammates; Fahrenheit, Fuji, and Hellstrike. Bringing him back also brought them back. After examining Fahrenheit memories telepathically, Jackson King saw a shadowy figure that appeared to be a Monitor telling her that the four will be needed.''Stormwatch: Post Human Division'' #5 Though, it was later revealed to be a future version of Jackson King who had a hand in resurrecting the four through the use of the Void's powers.''Stormwatch: Post Human Division: Armageddon'' #1 Worlds End Winter along with his team mates were one of the few operating forces helping the humans left alive after Armageddon. | Powers = * : Winter is Kherubim, and possibly a Kheribum noble because of his mother Zealot. Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. Vocal cords are highly developed allowing a far wider range of tones than what is possible for a human being. ** : Like all Kherubim, Winter possesses virtual immortality. He will most likely live for centuries or longer. His race is extremely long lived and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. To a non-Kheran, he seems virtually un-aging and unchanging over the centuries. ** : He can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. Gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. *** : His body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants making him immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergens, and radiations. ** : As a full blooded Kheribum his skin, bones, and muscle tissues are denser and super-hard compared to a normal human. A regular bullet will not adequately harm him. It would take armored piercing bullets to have a serious effect on him as normal bullets, while they would hurt, would not stop him. Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. ** : Winter has a very high level of endurance a very high pain threshold. His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. ** : Winter has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. His agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with quickness far beyond norm. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** : As a Kheran, Winter is naturally stronger than a normal human lifting around 2 tons. * : Winter has the ability to absorb energy and channel it into many different ways. Capable of detecting, identifying, and tracking different energy signatures of machines and other energy wielders. He has proven he can absorb kinetic energy, psychic energy, radiation and heat (magic as well, though it causes him pain). It seems that a lot of the energy is absorbed without actually hitting him because physical attacks that should kill him (like punches from the High) only hurt and the energy from it becomes available to him. Winter was able to absorb the energy of the sun when he flew into it. Additionally, it seems that though he's been released from the sun, he can still tap into its power. *** : Winter inverts the energy absorbed. All energy he absorbs is flipped (positive to negative and vice versa) so that it can be used against whomever he originally got it from and have it still hurt them even if they should be able to absorb the energy right back. *** : He can transfer the energy absorb into different aspects of his physiology such as enhancing his strength, increase his durability, move at super speeds, fly, and rapidly heal himself. *** : the ability to withstand energy, concussive or heat-based offensive attacks. *** : Transfer energy to the point of being able adapt to any environment and survive in space unaided. *** : Has the ability to generate and project varying waves of energy from his body. Such energy can take the form of concentrated blasts, concussive explosions, waves of force or self-perpetuating beams. * : Able to fly and levitate using his powers. He can further move at super speeds by adding more energy. | Abilities = * : Winter has had extensive training in military tactics during his time with the Russian Special Forces. * : As a former member of Russian Special Forces, he is highly trained in combat as well as to kill on the first strike. * : Winter is a highly trained Olympic-level gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : There is a limit to how much energy Winter can absorb, after which point he will begin to take damage. His merging with the sun indicates that Winter might be able to surpass his limits though being part of the sun did cause him great pain and eventual insanity. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Skywatch Teleportation System | Weapons = | Notes = * Winter is apparently the long lost child of Zealot and Yohn Kohl (John Colt) born in the 1930's | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:StormWatch members Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Athletes Category:Serbians